Dynasty Warriors : An Alternate Version
by Seve Liste
Summary: The Roman Empire is at it's peak. But what of China? A time of tyranny. A time of danger. A time of warriors. A select few rise up...against tyranny.I wrote this story the first time I ever played the original game. I had no idea what it was about so I pe


DYNASTY WARRIORS

Ancient China was under the rule of the good-hearted emperor Zhuge Liang who kept his people happy until one day when a new primeminister rose to power his name was Cao Cao. The emperor had handpicked this politician to be his Prime Minister for his valiant efforts against the Yellow Turbans ten years before. Soon enough Cao Cao began a tyrannical campaign to rule the country. However this was not the only threat to China. A warlord that went by the name of Lu Bu had an ambition; total dominance in China.

Only a few people were aware of Cao Cao's true intentions. There was about six people who knew about his ambition and they intended to stop him. Zhou Yu was sitting in the temple eating with some chopsticks. Guan Yu was sitting opposite his apprentice. Guan Yu used to be an imperial guard for Zhuge Liang before Cao Cao came to power and fired him. Now that Guan Yu had been fired Cao Cao placed his cousin Xiahou Dun as leading general of the Chinese army. Guan Yu told Zhou Yu that he was very suspicious of Cao Cao as strange goings on went on at the palace the moment he was handpicked to be primeminister. Zhou Yu said to his mentor " Master Guan Yu, do you really think that Cao Cao is up to something?" Guan Yu was not sure about what Cao Cao had planned all he knew was he desires the throne of China. Guan Yu was also worried about his former pupil the now merciless warlord Lu Bu returning to China.

In the Phoenix Palace the leading general Xiahou Dun came and saw his recruits had arrived. Dian Wei and Xu Zhu stepped forward and bowed to Cao Cao who was sitting at the back of the room. Cao Cao stood up and said to the two recruits" Welcome to your training. You two gentlemen will fight each other and the winner will become one of my bodyguards." Cao Cao rose his hand and shouted, " Fight." Dian Wei immediately grabbed his axe and ran at Xu Zhu who took out his club with metal thorns all around it. The battle went on across the room. Cao Cao was delighted. Xiahou Dun was looking on with shear excitement. Dian Wei fell to the floor and kicked at Xu Zhu. The two fought on and on until Cao Cao ordered them to stop. " You two have proved yourselves worthy you shall both be my bodyguards and solders." Cao walked out of the room.

Far from the Phoenix Palace in the forest Zhao Yun was walking along the river when suddenly a log fell from the waterfall down the river. The log went out of control as it headed down the stream, Zhao Yun turned and used his spear to jump over the log and slice it in two pieces. " Most impressive, tell me are you interested in joining Cao Cao's army?" said Zhang Fei emerging from the bushes. Zhang Fei being Zhao Yun's master was always criticising him about the way he handled things, but this time he was truly impressed. Zhao Yun told his master that he did not want to be in Cao Cao's army because he believed that it was wrong to serve others than the masters and royal family. Zhang Fei smiled "You have the right sense of mind to become a martial arts master." Then the two walked off.

A few nights later…

In the Phoenix Palace the princess Diao Chan and her loyal but over-protective bodyguard Touckichi ran out of the Hu Lao gate as fast as they could. " Hurry your majesty, don't let them catch you" Diao Chan ran and ran until she caught up with her bodyguard and disappeared into the night. Then a man dressed in metal came out of the Hu Lao gate. He drew two metal tusks from his belt and looked around. He was called Taishi Ci and he was a bounty hunter. He then turned and ran back into the Hu Lao gates. Diao Chan and Touckichi were safe. Diao Chan the daughter of Zhuge Liang had overheard two of Cao Cao's bodyguards talking about taking over China. She had fled with her bodyguard Touckichi from the Phoenix Palace in an attempt to get help and save China.

Meanwhile Zhou Yu was sitting outside his temple when he heard a noise, he took out his sword and stood up. " Come out of the bushes whoever you are." He cried. Lu Xun came out of the bushes and said " Surprise." The friends embraced and Lu Xun said " Zhou Yu I have seen terrible things over the mountains, the warlord Lu Bu has crossed the Red Wall and is heading for the Hu Lao gate so he can trap everyone inside the city and invade the Phoenix Palace. One of our spies has told us Cao Cao has a bounty hunter named Taishi Ci working for him. Xiahou Dun and a few of his men have crossed the Chang Ban Bridge." Zhou Yu mounted his horse and said to Lu Xun " I will contact Master Guan Yu on this matter you ride on and search for any movement. Meet me back here at sundown."

On the way riding to Guan Yu's house Zhou Yu spotted a hooded figure and a small man. Zhou Yu thought they looked very suspicious. " Halt who are you and where are you going to?" said Zhou Yu drawing his sword. The hooded figure threw back the hood to reveal the princess." Iam Diao Chan princess of China. I am on my way to find Guan Yu." The small man stepped forward and introduced himself. The small man was Touckichi. Zhou Yu helped them onto the horse when an arrow flew just above Diao Chan's head. She turned around to see Xiahou Dun accompanied by Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. " Princess, I have come to take you back to the Phoenix Palace. Come along on your own free will or I will have to bring you back forcefully." Zhou Yu drew his sword. Xiahou Dun came off his horse and drew his own sword. There was a fierce battle between Zhou Yu and Xiahou Dun until Zhou Yu was wounded in the shoulder. Xiahou Dun rose his sword for the kill when Lu Xun appeared. Lu Xun drew his two swords and defended Zhou Yu. Diao Chan and Touckichi stole Xiahou Dun's horse and rode off. Diao Chan picked Zhou Yu from the ground and put him on the back of the horse. Dian Wei and Xu Zhu raced after them.

Lu Xun ran from Xiahou Dun until he came to a cliff. Xiahou Dun could see where Lu Xun's friends were riding off. Lu Xun knew this and wanted to distract Xiahou Dun. Lu Xun ran at his opponent who grabbed him and took him to the edge of the cliff. " I have your friend!" shouted Xiahou Dun. Zhou Yu looked at the cliff top. Xiahou Dun took out a knife and stabbed Lu Xun in the back. Xiahou Dun let Lu Xun's body go and it fell from the ledge. Zhou Yu cried in agony " NOOOOOO!"

The horse rode on until Dian Wei's horse came from behind the trees. " I have you now princess." He cried. Swinging his axe Dian Wei leapt onto the horse. With the strength he had left Zhou Yu hit out at Dian Wei with his fist knocking him from the horse. Dian Wei went sprawling across the ground until Xu Zhu arrived and helped him to his feet. By that time the horse was out of sight.

That night Diao Chan tended to Zhou Yu's wounds while Touckichi kept watch. " I am sorry that your friend died, however he died for a good reason."

" A good reason. You think a power struggle between your father and Cao Cao is a good reason for my friend to die! Do you!"

" It is not like that! My father has no idea of what Cao Cao is plotting. I left the Phoenix Palace to find Guan Yu for help, but I found you. Don't you understand I need you to help me find Guan Yu and expose Cao Cao."

Zhou Yu paused and said at sunrise they would go and find Guan Yu. Dawn came and the princess and Touckichi mounted the horse while Zhou Yu covered up the tracks. Zhou Yu leapt onto the horse and off they rode.

Meanwhile back at the Forest Taishi Ci met with Xiahou Dun " Go and look for a man called Guan Yu, my cousin thinks that is where the princess would head for. If you do catch up with the princess and her accomplices see that the accomplices meet with a tragic accident and as for the princess, kill her."

" Yes my lord"

Taishi Ci mounted his horse and rode off toward the Red Wall.

Zhou Yu stopped his horse. He drew his sword and told the princess to head for the Red Wall. Touckichi drew his sword and said to Zhou Yu " What is it?" There was a rustle and out of the bushes came Guan Yu. Zhou Yu embraced his master and said " Master Lu Xun was killed but before that he told me that his spies had seen a bounty hunter called Taishi Ci working with Xiahou Dun and that Lu Bu has gone to the Phoenix Palace. The princess Diao Chan wants to speak with you."

"Zhou Yu, you have done well to keep the princess safe where is she?" Suddenly a scream was heard. Zhou Yu, Guan Yu and Touckichi ran up to the Red Wall and saw Diao Chan being held on the floor by Taishi Ci! Zhou Yu drew his sword, Touckichi lunged forward and knocked over the bounty hunter. Diao Chan got to her feet and ran to Guan Yu. Zhou Yu lunged and stabbed Taishi Ci. The bounty hunter fell to his knees. Zhou Yu grabbed him by the scuff of his neck " Why did you attack the princess?" He asked.

" The emperor Cao Cao has paid me to kill the princess and to kill you!" Zhou Yu let Taishi Ci go and told him to tell Cao Cao that they were in the forest. The bounty hunter stood up and turned around then began walking off. Zhou Yu turned his back to return to the princess. Then Taishi Ci turned around and drew two metal tusks then jumped through the air at Zhou Yu. Guan Yu called out in alarm but he was too late Taishi Ci had hit Zhou Yu on the back of the head. Touckichi took out his bow and shot Taishi Ci down. Diao Chan ran over to Zhou Yu who had recovered from the attack. The group moved on toward the wood unaware that Xiahou Dun had witnessed the whole incident.

Days later at the Phoenix Palace Cao Cao was picking out weapons from the armoury. A servant arrived and told Cao Cao that Xiahou Dun had arrived. Cao Cao smiled. Xiahou Dun burst through the doors in tears. " The fugitives have killed the bounty hunter and have escaped, I…I…"

Cao Cao embraced his cousin. " Oh cousin, we can't allow these fugitives to make fools out of us." Cao Cao moved over to the table where weapons were placed still putting his arm over Xiahou Dun. Cao Cao picked up a sword but his cousin did not notice. " That is why I cannot allow you to fail me!" and with that Cao Cao lunged the sword into Xiahou Dun who fell to the ground. Cao Cao looked at his cousin and said to the weapons seller in the corner of the room " This is good steel I will take it!" Cao Cao smiled evilly and Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao's cousin died.

Meanwhile in the forest Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun walked past the river. " So master Fei, when will we meet up with Guan Yu?" Zhang Fei turned around and laughed out loud

" Soon Zhao Yun, very soon ha ha ha!"

Guan Yu came through the bushes with Diao Chan, Touckichi and Zhou Yu. Zhang Fei embraced his friend and Guan Yu told him that Cao Cao was conspiring against the emperor and planned to take the land of China. Zhang Fei grinned and told the group that he knew of some bandits that could assassinate Cao Cao. Zhou Yu stepped forward " Oh really, do tell"

Far from the forest at Wan Castle Cao Cao and his followers decided to rest. Xu Zhu went straight to the kitchen and made his way into the cupboard " MMMMMMM, there is some pork in here!" Dian Wei stepped into the kitchen and laughed " Xu Zhu you eat like a pig!" Dian Wei took the pork from Xu Zhu and ran to the dinning hall clutching the pork. Xu Zhu ran after him. Zhang Liao came around the corner. He was Cao Cao's loyal spearman who had come to Wan Castle with a report for his master. " Where is Cao Cao? I must speak with him about the sorcerer Sima Yi who has vowed to join with us." A servant arrived and escorted Zhang Liao to the table. Zhang Liao told Cao Cao the news and the tyrant's eyes opened wide with amazement. Cao Cao then gave an evil grin.

On the hill toward Wan Castle Zhang Fei visited a campsite. This campsite was home to the bandits. The commanding bandit Ma Chao walked toward him " I have a proposition for you, go to Wan Castle and assassinate the tyrant Cao Cao" Zhang Fei then dropped fifty gold coins on the floor. Ma Chao ordered his men to assemble.

Back at Wan Castle everyone was asleep and Dian Wei intoxicated with alcohol fell to the ground snoring. Moments later the bandits arrived at the main gate of Wan Castle. Ma Chao ordered his men to shot flaming arrows over the gate. Soon fire was everywhere and the bandits burst through the gate armed with weapons. Dian Wei awoke and sounded the alarm. The mighty warrior then took his axe and ran to counter the attack. Everyone awoke in the castle at the sound of the alarm. Cao Cao drew his sword and ordered an immediate counter attack. All of Cao Cao's followers were armed and ready for battle.

On the hill Zhang Fei watched the attack and laughed until he saw Dian Wei charging at the bandits. Dian Wei cut three bandits down and ran on around the corner to find crossbowmen on the wall. Dian Wei ran to the remaining bandits and excepting his fate he charged toward the crossbowmen and intoxicated with alcohol Dian Wei was shot with seven arrows and the great warrior, loyal follower to Cao Cao was dead. On the other side of Wan Castle Cao Cao, Zhang Liao and Xu Zhu fought off the oncoming bandits one of which was Ma Chao's father Ma Chang. Cao Cao struck Ma Chang down and headed for the gate. The evil tyrant and his men had foiled the attempted assassination and escaped Wan Castle.

Zhang Fei rode back to the forest with the news. The group decided to return Diao Chan to the Phoenix Palace so she could expose Cao Cao and banish the tyrant. Diao Chan stood up and looked around at her followers Zhou Yu, Touckichi, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun. The princess felt warmer inside and said, " We shall ride to the Phoenix Palace and arrive there before Cao Cao and free my father," The group began the journey to the Phoenix Palace. Moments later out of the shadows appeared Lu Bu. He looked around and noticed footprints in the ground " Well well well the princess Diao Chan was here and she will lead me to the Phoenix Palace where I will claim the throne of China!"

The next morning Diao Chan had gone to the lake to wash her face. Zhou Yu followed and said to her " None of us should wonder alone, you least of all princess." Diao Chan looked at Zhou Yu and said

" Do you have any family?" Zhou Yu turned to the princess

" No my father was killed in the war against the Yellow Turbans and my mother died of grief. The only family I have is Guan Yu; he has been there for me since I was a child. What about you do you have any family apart from your mother and father?"

" My mother was killed in an assassination attempt on my father, she unintentionally stood in the throwing knife's way."

Zhou Yu walked off and saw on the top of the cliff two men on horses joined by a third and then by hundreds more. It then came to Zhou Yu it was Cao Cao and his army! Zhou Yu called out in alarm and the group came rushing to the lake. The army charged and Zhou Yu took the horse and told Diao Chan to ride to the Phoenix Palace with Touckichi and expose Cao Cao to the people. " What about you?"

" Don't worry we will meet you there, now go!" cried Zhou Yu. The army approached nearer and Diao Chan rode off with her loyal bodyguard.

On the cliff three horsemen remained Cao Cao, Zhang Liao and Sima Yi. "Sima Yi use your magic to stop the princess, she must not be allowed to escape." Sima Yi put his hand in the air and bought it back down again. As soon as this had happened a tree fell down, blocking Diao Chan's escape route. Zhang Fei saw the princess was trapped and aimed an arrow for Cao Cao. " I can end it right here!" He let the arrow fly but instead of hitting Cao Cao it hit Sima Yi across the face. The group then ran from the attacking forces of Cao Cao toward the princess. Zhao Yun cut his way through the fallen tree with his spear and they began to run away into a rocky canyon. They had arrived at the outskirts of the Hu Lao Gate.

Victory was near until Xu Zhu jumped from a ledge and blocked the way. Touckichi drew his sword and began to fight Xu Zhu and the group went on to the Hu Lao Gate. Xu Zhu overpowered Touckichi and threw him against a rock then hit him with his club three times. During this time Cao Cao, Zhang Liao and Sima Yi had arrived at the Phoenix Palace without being seen. The group had just arrived at the Hu Lao Gate unaware a greater evil had been following them.

Touckichi rose to his feet and kicked Xu Zhu over. Touckichi raised his sword and bought it down on Xu Zhu's arm. Xu Zhu dropped his club and submitted. Touckichi ran to catch up with the princess and the rest of the group.

Diao Chan ordered the gate captain to open the gate. He did and the group rushed through to the city to find Zhang Liao standing there with his spear drawn. Zhao Yun drew his spear and said " The rest of you go to the Phoenix Palace and expose Cao Cao, I'll handle this." Zhang Liao smiled and the fight begun. Zhao Yun parried his opponent's attack. Zhang Liao then cut Zhao Yun in the arm and made him drop his spear. Zhao Yun smacked Zhang Liao in the mouth and plunged a hidden dagger into Zhang Liao's chest.

Zhou Yu took the princess around the corner and infront of them was the Phoenix Palace " Now princess take Master Guan Yu in with you to your father and tell him about Cao Cao." Diao Chan and Guan Yu climbed the stairs of the Phoenix Palace to find Sima Yi holding the emperor Zhuge Liang by the neck. Diao Chan lunged for Sima Yi and knocked him out. " Father, the Prime Minister Cao Cao has been conspiring against you. We are in terrible danger!" Zhou Yu ran up the stairs and saw Zhuge Liang

" Your majesty I am Zhou Yu son of Zhou Tai, you are in danger as long as you are here. When Cao Cao arrives I will hold him off long enough to make your escape. You must go with Master Guan Yu into the forest and raise an army to counter Cao Cao. Take your daughter with you!" Zhou Yu bowed the emperor and Diao Chan went to the front door to find Cao Cao. Zhou Yu drew his sword and lunged for Cao Cao. The fight began just as a grater evil arrived outside the Hu Lao Gate.

Zhou Yu drove Cao Cao up the stairs to the roof. Cao Cao lunged at his opponent and knocked the sword from Zhou Yu. The young man kicked the Prime Minister in the face causing him to sprawl across the ground. Zhou Yu regained his sword and struck Cao Cao. " Give it up tyrant, you have lost. I will let you live if you leave China and never return. It's your choice" Zhou Yu lowered his sword

Downstairs Guan Yu told Diao Chan to keep Sima Yi on the floor. When suddenly a dark shadow arrived in the room. Guan Yu turned round " Lu Bu!"

" What will it be Cao Cao?" asked Zhou Yu. Cao Cao looked at Zhou Yu and laughed

" Go on boy kill me go on! Like father like son! You play the hero just as your father did and look where that got him. He died, as will you soon enough, I will never give up. I am the ruler of China!" Zhou Yu raised his sword until a call disturbed him. Lu Bu came out onto the roof. Zhou Yu looked in dismay then Lu Bu punched Zhou Yu knocking him over. Lu Bu then walked over to Cao Cao. " Lord Lu Bu, I am your humble servant" Saying this the tyrant drew a hidden dagger and lunged for Lu Bu. Lu Bu grabbed Cao Cao's wrist and sent the dagger flying over the edge of the roof. Lu Bu put his foot to Cao Cao's chest and kicked him. With a blood-curdling scream Cao Cao fell from the roof and was gone forever.

Zhou Yu arose and said " Lu Bu!" The warlord turned around and knocked Zhou Yu back down to the ground. Then ran down the stairs. Zhou Yu ran after him to see Guan Yu block the warlord's path. Lu Bu drew his spear and attacked Guan Yu. Lu Bu caught his former master off guard and cut him down. Zhou Yu yelled "Nooooo!" Lu Bu headed for Zhuge Liang but Diao Chan attacked him. " You will do!" and with that Lu Bu scooped up the princess and ran off. Zhou Yu ran to Guan Yu's body " Master! You will be okay. I promise."

" Zhou Yu it is over, I will die but you must not grieve go and save China!" Guan Yu was dead. Zhou Yu ran after Lu Bu who was trapped by Touckichi, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun and an army of Chinese people. Zhou Yu came from behind Lu Bu and took Diao Chan back into the Phoenix Palace there she grabbed the knocked out Sima Yi and threw him into the dungeon. Zhou Yu then went for Lu Bu who slashed the young man in the back. Zhou Yu kicked Lu Bu in the face and caused him to lose his spear. Zhou Yu raised his sword and stabbed Lu Bu in the back. Lu Bu fell to the ground on his knees. " People of China, you have lived under the brutal dictatorship of Cao Cao. And have lived in fear of this warlord. Now your time has come to strike back. You no longer need to fear the tyrant, he is gone. But you must destroy the warlord!" Zhou Yu backed away from Lu Bu. The Chinese people took out their pitchforks and spades and charged for Lu Bu. The warlord looked around in horror "AHHHHHHHH!"

A few days later Zhuge Liang and Diao Chan came out to the Chinese people. The emperor knighted Zhou Yu. Diao Chan thanked Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei for their assistance and said " People of China, let us pause and remember those who have helped but were killed in the process Lu Xun and Master Guan Yu. We thank these men who have helped free us from tyranny and oppression. But most of all I thank you, people of China because you overcame your fears of the warlord Lu Bu and thanks to you he will never trouble us again." The people cheered and finally after all this time China was free!


End file.
